BabySitting Dark and Light
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: Dark Gaia and Chip have been turned into babies by Tails' invention. Sonic takes them to his home, but when they fight, he has had it, and decides to take Dark Gaia to Shadow! Sonic and Shadow are babysitting for at least a month so Tails can make an antidote. But what happens when a hedgehog named Midnight captures Sonic and Chip and goes after Dark Gaia? Just what is he up to?
1. Prolouge

_Hello all, and welcome to another story! Being as how I have been playing Unleashed lately and am currently obsessed with Dark Gaia and Chip, I decided that it would be a nice idea to try this kind of story with them. That, and I have yet to read any story where Chip and Dark Gaia are babies, so I decided to make one of my own! _

_This story takes place a few months after the actual events of Unleashed and shortly after the events of my other babysitting story, Sonic's Babysitting Nightmare! I am hoping if all goes well to make a series out of this story, providing I get ideas and people like this one.  
_

_Also, Sonic and his friends, Chip, and Dark Gaia are not mine, they are property of SEGA! The only characters I own are my OCs, Midnight and Shayden!_

_Without further blabbing from me, here is the story. Remember to read and review! Your feedback matters!  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

I look up, shaking my head as I see the black hedgehog standing before me as I stand in my werehog form that I hate so hedgehog's name: Midnight The Hedgehog. Over the past few days he has been wreaking havoc among our planet. First of all, like I remember Dr. Eggman doing a few years back, he had built a base in space, and overloaded it with weapons. Of course they had been no match for me and I easily got through…Well, until he managed to get a hold of me with one of his traps, a cage that came down right over me. Being that I had the Chaos Emeralds with me, I brought them out and turned into Super Sonic; I chased him around until he managed to get me trapped into a machine of some kind which ejected the Chaos Emeralds from me, and shocked me like crazy, similar to the same machine Eggman had used a few years back. Midnight used it for the same purpose: to awaken Dark Gaia, the hyper energy organism said to be capable of destroying the world. Like before, the world broke apart, but unlike last time, Dark Gaia didn't simply disintegrate…The monster actually barely even woke up at the laser. It had barely any time to recover from last time I beat it, so it seemed a little out of it, and simply fell back into the Earth again. But it woke up, nonetheless, and also turned me back into that werehog form that I disliked so much.

I wonder why Midnight insisted on repeating Dr. Eggman's failed plans. He thinks that if he does it they might succeed. I'll admit, the Egghead doesn't think a lot of things through and maybe some of his plans would have succeeded if it weren't for his mistakes. Still, I probably would have won either way, but it probably would have been much more difficult if he thought things over. I'll admit, Midnight was one of Eggman's un-failed things; a rare thing. Midnight was created by Dr. Eggman using DNA gathered from Shadow and I. He has Shadow's appearance minus the streaks and has my speed and cocky nature. Unfortunately he failed to get my kind heart, and seems almost a heartless soul. Perhaps he once had a kind heart, but it probably got washed out by Dr. Eggman when he raised him from a small cub to a hedgehog who looked physically 18 - all in about a year's time. Eggman's one mistake was allowing him to go out on his own, as he was totally different intentions for the world than Eggman does.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. So after Dark Gaia woke up and all that, like before I was sent back to Earth, where I met Chip. Luckily, being that he wasn't asleep for long, he had his memories still, and knew what we were supposed to do. We went all around the world again, reviving the Chaos Emeralds at the Chaos Emerald Temples. We even picked up two other friends along the way: Tails and Amy. Amy decided to stay at the lab again with Professor Pickle, but Tails this time, wanted to accompany us through our adventure instead of just run the plane that took us everywhere (he still did that too). Things went by fairly well since we all knew where we were headed, and like last time, I changed into a werehog every night, but it didn't bother me because I was used to the changes. But when we revived the last Chaos Emerald temple, the last piece of the world refused to go back into place. Two people are to blame. 1: Midnight thought it was a grand idea to hold that piece in place with his telekinesis, a power that no one is quite sure how he got - probably from a mutation in the DNA . He didn't want Dark Gaia to be sealed away before he could do anything. 2: Dark Gaia would have none of it, and appeared right in front of our faces looking royally ticked off...In fact that's where we stand right now. Dark Gaia in front of us looking ticked, and Midnight standing there, dumbfounded at the angry monster. He quickly regains his posture, however.

"Dark Gaia, destroy that little hedgehog and his little fox friend too!" Midnight says, pointing at Tails, Chip, and I.

I for one don't expect the monster to listen. Based on last time when Dr. Eggman asked Dark Gaia to do something, it totally ignored what it was asked to do and instead blasted _Eggman _away.

"As if it's going to listen to you!" I say, rolling my eyes. "If you remember last time when Eggma -

I'm cut off when Dark Gaia lets out this ear-splitting roar of rage. Midnight is even shocked, his blue eyes wide. Tails and Chip are both quiet and hovering beside me.

A purple tentacle-like structure flies out from Dark Gaia and heads straight for Midnight. Midnight blocks it with his telekinesis.

"No you don't, monster." he growls. "I'm not going to be blasted away so easily by you like Dr. Eggman was. If you won't do as I asked you, then I am just going to have to-Huh?"

Midnight's babbling gave the enraged Dark Gaia an opportunity to attack because it flings another tentacle at him. This one came way too fast for Midnight to do anything about it, and he is hit right in the face, and blasted away, screaming his full head off. Now that leaves Chip, Tails, and I with a royally ticked off Dark Gaia on our hands. I am simply trying not to look it in the eyes. I know full well me looking him in the eyes was what caused me to nearly die last time. Chip is glaring and swinging his fists in the air, glaring at Dark Gaia. Tails is hovering over me,

That was when I made the mistake.

I accidentally turn my head to face Dark Gaia, which gave it the split second it needed. I see its eyes glow purple and I scream in pain, falling nearly on my face on the floor.

"Sonic!" Tails and Chip shout, concerned for my safety.

I yell out in pain, feeling the Dark Gaia force being pulled out of me by Dark Gaia. I let out a huge scream in pain as it pulls the force all out at once, absorbing it back up. I notice the three extra eyes appear on Dark Gaia as well. I can't move at all, and I am nearly gasping for breath at the sudden removal of all of that force. I feel like I am going to pass out at any second.

"Sonic, you've got to get up!" Chip yells.

"Chip's right Sonic." Tails says. "You have to get up, we need you!"

I don't answer. I can't even find my voice, and their voices seem to be getting softer. I soon can't hold myself up anymore, and fall flat on the ground, panting.

Meanwhile, Dark Gaia doesn't care about the fact that I am nearly dead because of what it did, and hurls its tentacles at me. However, it's blocked...and not by Chip.

"Tails?!" I managed to get out, seeing a blurry image of Tails standing there, having just fired of a laser ray from one of his inventions he brought with him. There is no longer a raging monster towering over us about to kill us, nor is Chip anywhere to be found.

"Where are Chip and Dark Gaia?" I question, my sick feeling disappearing so suddenly.

Tails says nothing, and points at the lava. I just about burst out screaming in anger at what I see.

There, standing in the lava is a tiny mobian hedgehog, probably no more than a year old, if that. His quills resemble Shadows in design, but are a little more straight, and curl slightly up at the ends. The top quills are light blue, and the bottom are light purple and have jagged marks on them. A green spot is on either side of the front of his quills and another on his head, and he has a puff of pink fur going from his head to his back, resembling the spike like structures on Dark Gaia. His back quills are light purple with light blue zigzag marks on them, and the rest of him is purple excluding his tiny claws which are cyan. I see a few sharp teeth in his mouth. His muzzle is a shade paler than mine, and his eyes are emerald green. The whites of his eyes appear to have a slight green tint to them as well. He has a pinkish purple aura on his hands...and he's about to choke the heck out of a now baby Chip. CHOKE THE HECK OUT OF A NOW BABY CHIP?!

"No, no and absolutely _NO!_" I boom, jumping off of the rock we were standing on to rescue the babified Chip. I turn briefly to Tails. "Tails, you have some _serious_ explaining to do when we get back home!"

"Let him go, now." I say simply, reaching out for baby Chip, whose face is turning blue.

"Na!" the now babified, Mobian Dark Gaia yells.

"Boy!" I shout, getting frustrated. "I've had enough of you for one day already! You've caused enough problems for everyone here!"

I yank Chip from him, and he gasps for breath. Luckily though he manages to get steady breathing back within a few minutes. I hop back onto the rock we were on to begin with. Tails flies over and gets Dark Gaia. Immediately, he throws a temper tantrum and cries. Tails reaches in between his tails and pulls out a pacifier that says "SHUT YOUR HOLE" on it, and shoves it in the infant's mouth. Dark Gaia is now silenced.

I look down at Chip, who seems to not be causing any problem, thank Chaos. He just stares at me with his baby eyes. I can't help but to smile at him, as he looks so adorable this way. Much more adorable than Dark Gaia does, and much less of a hassle...well so far that is. Tails and I head to the Tornado to go home, so we can start caring for these babies. I prepare for chaos to occur until we can get them turned back. That is, _if_ we can turn them back...


	2. Goods and Bads

****Did minor edits to this chapter PLEASE RE-READ IT!****

**Chapter One: Goods and Bads  
**

"Tails, you had better start the explaining." I say simply as Tails, the infants, and I sit in the Tornado, headed back to the Pickle Lab to tell Professor Pickle of our situation. Although I wanted to go home because I didn't want one of these infants to poo between trips, Tails insisted we tell Professor Pickle of our progress first. That, and Tails insisted that Professor Pickle might have some answers on how to fix the babies. "Once again your inventions have caused us to be stuck with infants! Luckily it's only two this time and you're going to be helping me since Shay is visiting her home planet and won't be back for some time."

"Well Sonic, what else could I have done?" Tails asks me as he drives the plane. Baby Dark Gaia is in his lap, the pacifier still in his mouth; he is eying the buttons on the plane curiously. "You would have died if I hadn't done anything to help you!"

"Maybe not." I say. "You weren't there last time and-

"Regardless, I didn't want to lose my big brother!" Tails interrupts me, causing me to fall silent as I hold a now sleeping baby Chip in my arms. "And besides, how hard can it be to take care of a couple of infants. It should take me no more than a month to get an antidote together, maybe less, depending on what Professor Pickle has to say."

"Wait just a second!" I nearly interrupt him. "You're saying we're going to be stuck with them for _a month?!"_

"Minimum." Tails says. "It takes time for me to get these things right you know, and it might take more, because I am going to have to get blood samples from them and everything. It won't be hard to look after them, I'm sure."

_Easy for you to say. I guess you totally forgot the chaos I went through last time when your invention caused me to have to babysit a house full of infants. _I think to myself.

"I don't mind taking care of Chip so far." I say after a moment. I then point to Dark Gaia. "But this brat, he's a totally different story."

"Sonic, I'm sure he'll be fine if you give him some things to do." Tails says. "It doesn't take much to keep a-

Tails is interrupted when the radio suddenly turns on, blaring music. Perfect Dark Gaia's boss battle music begins to blare. Dark Gaia spits the pacifier out, causing it to go overboard, and starts making noises, kicking his feet.

"Gaia, no no no!" Tails says, reaching his hand to turn off the blaring music while trying to drive, which is a very difficult task. On top of that, Dark Gaia crawls off of Tails and pushes the Emergency Landing switch, music still blaring away.

_Good thing we are at our proper landing spot. _I think to myself as the plane begins to plummet to the ground.

"Weeeee!" Dark Gaia yells as we spin towards the ground.

All this ruckus causes Chip to wake up, crying. I am trying my best to comfort him as Dark Gaia screams, thinking this whole fiasco is one giant carnival ride. I swear, I saw Tails' face go bright red just before we make a rather harsh landing near the lab. The doors to the lab open to reveal Professor Pickle.

"Abaaa!" Dark Gaia yells, sounding like he wants to do this again. The music is still blaring, Tails' face is bright red, and I am angry because Chip wet himself all over me while we were plummeting through the air thanks to Dark Gaia.

"Is everyone alright?" asks Professor Pickle.

"Yes, everyone's alright." Tails responds. "But we have a bit of a problem on our hands. Chip and Dark Gaia have been turned into infants. It's part my fault because I didn't know what it was going to do them. It's going to take a month to make an antidote but I was hoping that since you know about the Gaia manuscripts there might be a way to fix them sooner?"

"Go on, come inside and we will discuss it over a nice plate of cucumber sandwiches." Professor Pickle replies.

_I wish we could skip the cucumber sandwiches. _I think to myself as I follow Professor Pickle, Tails, and Amy inside while carrying Chip. _He always insists we have those things when personally I don't care for them._

Within a few minutes, Tails, Amy, Professor Pickle and I are seated at the table in the middle of the Pickle Lab with tea and cucumber sandwiches. With the help of Amy and Tails, and some baby stuff Professor Pickle just so happened to have laying around, I managed to get a little playpen set up for the babies to play in so we could talk about this without their distractions. Both babies are cleaned up and diapered, and even dressed in baby pjs. Chip is in light brown footie pjs and Dark Gaia is in purple footie pjs. There is plenty for them to do -blocks, rattles, keys, baby sound-effect toys and the like. Chip is happily shaking a rattle and Dark Gaia is stomping on a sound-effect toy as "Old McDonald had A Farm" plays from it. It's a little annoying, but as long as the little brat is occupied, I can deal with it. It's better than him causing trouble at the table with us because he is unoccupied.

"So back to the topic at hand." Tails says after a few minutes. "So is there anyway we can get these guys turned back any faster than a month?"

"Yeah 'cause I certainly don't feel like dealing with infants any longer than I have to." I say, having managed to pry myself off of Amy long enough to speak.

"Unfortunately, there isn't a way to get them turned back aside from Tails' current plan." Professor Pickle responds. "However, this may be a big chance for you two."

"Huh?" both Tails and I question.

"Dark Gaia has yet to see the world outside of its home." Professor Pickle continues. "Being that it is so big, it hasn't been able to venture outside of the Earth's core. Perhaps now that it is infantilized, you guys have a chance to show it the world, and that might change its ways. But it comes with a risk. The longer Chip and Dark Gaia stay infants, the less of a chance it'll be that they will be able to be turned back. Even as things stand, it is unclear if they will be able to be turned back. But the longer they stay infants, the more used to that lifestyle they will become. Eventually, they will completely forget who they are. And if that happens, the whole balance of the world could be completely lost."

"Well, we certainly don't want that." I say. "Do you have any idea of about how long it will take for them to lose their memory completely?"

"No." Professor Pickle responds. "It could be days, months, even years for the full memory loss to occur. The best thing to do would be to work on the antidote as soon as possible."

"I will do what I can about it." Tails says, nodding. "I will try to work as fast as I possibly can."

"And I will do my best to keep my sanity and be nice to Dark Gaia so that he might be able to change if we ever get him turned back."

"Well,then you guys had better be off then." Professor Pickle says, looking at the babies. Chip has fallen asleep and Dark Gaia is still playing with the toy, "Old McDonald Had A Farm" still playing. I'm beginning to wonder if Dark Gaia will ever get tired. "It seems that Chip is ready to go home. As for Dark Gaia, it seems the opposite."

"Thanks for the advice, Professor Pickle." Tails says, getting up. He opens up the playpen and grabs Dark Gaia from on top of the sound effect maker. Immediately he begins to cry. Tails sighs, not having the pacifier anymore to shut him up with, and lets Dark Gaia cry.

"You go get Chip." Tails sighs, heading towards the Tornado with the screaming Dark Gaia.

"Ok." I say, nodding. I head into the playpen and get Chip, and walk out of the lab

Tails and I pile into the Tornado, an infant in each of our pair of arms, and head towards my house to get them to bed...


	3. Dark's Chaos

**Chapter Two: Dark's Chaos  
**

Dark Gaia and Chip, thankfully are both asleep by the time we reach my home. Chip had been asleep the entire time, and Dark Gaia finally settled his little butt down after we had to pull over and feed him a warm bottle of milk and he fell asleep just a few minutes before we reached my home. Tails stops the Tornado, parking it beside my house and we both get out, each carrying a sleeping infant.

"Thank the Chaos Emeralds Shay is not here." I say softly to Tails, trying not to wake up the infants.

"Yeah." Tails agrees with a chuckle.

Like I do, Tails knows about Shay and her temper problems. He knows about how she always gets on me about taking proper care of infants, and about our big fight when Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Mephiles, and himself got turned into babies awhile back. That argument to this day still leaves me with a bitter taste in my mouth about Shayden, and it seems not to be able to go away either. For now, I just keep myself together and not bring it up for the sake of our daughter. Sapphire, our now 2 year old girl is not here though, because Shayden wanted to take her with her to Tempsaria. She still hasn't called me, so I have yet to even know if she made it to Tempsaria without being captured by Eggman or some other baddie. She's on my mind, but my main concern at this point are baby Chip and Dark Gaia, and getting them taken care of and turned back whenever Tails possibly can make the cure.

We bring both babies inside and I get out the diapers. Tails has the job of diapering them, which is easy since both of them are asleep. Well, so we thought. Just as Tails is diapering Chip...

"Yuck! Sonic, get me the baby wipes!" Tails shouts.

I look to see that baby Chip peed all over the diaper changing table. That's twice in what, 3 hours that he's peed? Must be from the soda I gave him earlier today. I sigh and grab the baby wipes, while Tails wipes off Chip and puts baby powder on his bottom. I then put a fresh diaper on Chip and lift him up to take him to the nursery across the hall when I nearly trip over a bunch of balled up, unused diapers.

"Baba boo."

There I see Dark Gaia, an un-taped diaper on his head and unused diapers all around him, shredded up or balled up. The entire package of diapers has been either shredded or balled up by Dark Gaia. In addition, he ripped off his own diaper, which was pooped in and threw it at the wall, so baby poo is now on my wall and floor and the room smells like baby poop!

"Tails!" I shout. "Come take a look at this mess! And also someone's got to make a trip to the store because we now have no diapers!"

Tails comes in and sees the mess and immediately picks up Dark Gaia, who is clapping his hands, finding this all some kind of joke.

"Get Chip to bed, I'll clean this." Tails sighs. He then turns to Dark Gaia, who is still clapping his hands. "Dark Gaia, you are bad! This is bad!" He points to the mess.

Dark Gaia takes no regard and claps his hands together. I get up to get Chip only to see he left the changing table!

"Chip!" I call out. "Chip, where are you?"

I continue to search the living room, looking for the little guy, calling his name as I look around the room. That baby couldn't have gotten far, could he?

"Chip, this isn't funny!" I shout. "Where are you?"

"Abaa!"

I look to see Chip has gotten his little butt behind the television, and is playing around with the wires. Quickly, I swoop him up.

"No, that's bad, Chip!" I scold, carrying him back to the baby change station. Chip begins to cry as he is taken away from the TV and the wires that he had been having such a good time messing with.

Meanwhile, Tails has cleaned up all of the diapers that Dark Gaia has thrown onto the ground and is still scolding him.

"NA!" Dark Gaia yells, and kicks his tiny feet, throwing a temper tantrum. He cries and swings his arms and kicks his feet so hard he falls out of Tails' arms and onto the floor, still crying away and within a few minutes, he's spinning around in circles on his bottom, crying.

"ALRIGHT!" Tails, who normally has a long string when it comes to his temper, has had enough of Dark Gaia. "ENOUGH!"

No avail. Dark Gaia just proceeds to cry and throw his temper tantrum. Tails swoops him up and carries him toward the nursery.

"It's baby bedtime!" Tails says as calmly as he can, carrying Dark Gaia to the crib. He lays him down in the crib and turns out the light, letting him cry his little head off. At the same time, I walk in with Chip and set him in the crib with Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia continues to cry his full head off. Tails and I simply leave him. I for one have learned if the baby is fed, has a fresh diaper on, and is sitting in their crib, they don't need anything and are just crying for attention. Attention that the baby is not going to receive from me that is. I walk out of the room and get my things together for going to the store, since we have to go there right now because Dark Gaia chose to ruin the entire package of diapers. Since Tails is irritated enough at this whole spiel, I decide to take it upon myself to go get the diapers myself, along with whatever supplies we may or may not need.

_I really think I liked Dark Gaia better when he was a monster... _I think to myself as I walk out the door, my wallet in hand. _At least then I would be able to kick his butt and it not be considered infant cruelty. That, and I wouldn't have to put up with temper tantrums and overall chaos from him. Sure, Chip causes chaos, but this crap is ridiculous. He hasn't even been here for a total of 45 minutes, not counting the time we were on the plane, and he's nearly crashed the Tornado, yelled in Professor Pickle's lab, yelled on the way home, shredded up a pack of diapers, and threw a fit because he was punished. And I'm not about to lose myself like I did when I had entire houseful of babies. If he doesn't straighten up, I am going to have to see if someone else will take his little butt in until Tails can turn him back..._


	4. To Shadow's House you go!

**Chapter Three: To Shadow you go!  
**

When I get back from the store about an hour later, it is now midnight. Every light in the living room is turned off, and since the Tornado is no longer in my driveway, I assume Tails decided to go home for the night. I for one am exhausted and set the bags of diapers, bottles, blankets, and baby toys on the loveseat. I don't even bother to unload them. I'll do it in the morning.

I head down the hallway, and am immediately greeted by the sound of crying babies. _Chip probably wet himself again..._ I think to myself as I open up the nursery door slowly, not sure what mess I'll find.

Once I have the door completely opened, I see Dark Gaia and Chip in the crib which has been tipped over, both crying their full heads off. Both of their diapers are soiled, and Dark Gaia has scratched Chip across the face. Dark Gaia decided to tear off his diaper again and it now sits in a corner of the crib, wet. A rattle is in Chip's hand and he hurls it at Dark Gaia in his little crying fit. Dark Gaia throws the soiled diaper at Chip's face. For a full 10 minutes, both babies fight, throwing the entire contents of the crib at each other. Finally, I've had enough.

"Alright!" I shout. "I am done with this! Dark Gaia, I am taking you to Shadow!"

I have no idea why I just said that. For some strange reason, it was the first name to come out of my mouth. Even though I know how much Shadow hates infants, his name just came to my mind. Perhaps a grumpy Shadow will get him to straighten up until Tails can change him back.

Dark Gaia just looks at me, not crying and not looking like he's going to. He actually seems curious. I swoop him up, grab a purple baby bag and stuff it with diapers and toys, and head off to Shadow's house. Dark Gaia doesn't make a sound as I run towards his apartment he got from G.U.N.

* * *

Shadow's apartment is small, and even though that's so, his living place is all the way up three flights of stairs and all the way down to the right. He wanted to be that way though since he likes the view from up high and his living area is farther away from "annoying neighbors". I never will understand why Shadow always wants to isolate himself from everyone. I'm sure if he was more social people would be his friend, and he wouldn't be so depressed like Amy says he is. In fact, she even mentioned something about the other day Shadow tried to end his life. I don't know what's up with Shadow anymore, and have decided to not even bother trying anymore because he's constantly told me to buzz off. Only reason I'm here is because this infant needs to go, and maybe Shadow can get his little butt to straighten up and fly right. And perhaps...it might help him too. But I doubt that. People have been trying to help Shadow for years and he's always told them all to buzz off.

"Knock knock, I know you're awake, Shads!" I shout, pounding on the door.

After a few minutes of silence, the door swings open to reveal a cranky Shadow. He looks exhausted, like he didn't get any quality sleep in a while, and he looks skinnier than normal, like he's not had a decent meal in a long time. Although I am worried, I decide not to say anything, because I know he will just snap at me for trying to help. I can only hope that me sending Dark Gaia to him will make him be better.

"Why in Chaos's name are you here, Faker?" he snaps. "It's past midnight and people are in bed, you know."

"Here, have a kid." I say, handing Dark Gaia to Shadow.

"What? Don't you have any matter left in your peanut sized brain?!" Shadow snaps. "I don't want the-

"Good, thanks, Shadow." I say quickly, ignoring what he has to say. "It's only for a month, and I am sure you will take _wonderful _care of him. Bye now, and enjoy!"

"Now you get you get back here!" Shadow shouts, running after me as I try to leave. He drops Dark Gaia, which causes him to fall onto the steps, crying. However, his diaper provides him with enough cushion, so nothing is hurt. "I'm _not _taking in this brat. Do you even know that I'm busy and I really don't have time to raise a child for one day, let alone a month!"

"Aw, come on, sure you have time." I say.

"Seriously, faker." Shadow says. "I don't have time for it. I have too much time I need to spend on G.U.N. missions and everything else. I don't have time for an infant!"

"You're not at G.U.N. all the time." I say.

"Pretty much what time is not spent there is spent here sleeping." Shadow says

"Well, you sure have time to hurt yourself!" I blurt out.

Immediately, Shadow stops what he is doing. His angered expression fades slightly and is replaced with some sort of shock. He stays quiet for a few minutes, but eventually opens his mouth.

"Who in the name of Chaos-

"Amy." I interrupt. "She told me about you trying to end your life by cutting your wrist last week. But apparently, you stopped just before you were going to do it."

"The little...!" Shadow mumbles. "I'm not going to tell her about my private matters anymore. She just blurts them all out to the entire world."

"Personally, I don't blame her for telling me." I say. "That is kind if serious. Anyway, take the kid, take care of him, and cheer yourself up, okay? Nobody wants to lose you."

"I told you-

"Just take the kid." I say. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

Dark Gaia continues to cry now that he has been left alone, and cries loudly, wanting somebody's attention.

"Look, he's even crying for you." I say, pointing to the sobbing Dark Gaia.

Shadow glares at me and picks up the crying Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia immediately calms down once he is picked up and clutches onto Shadow's soft chest fur.

"So who got babyfied this time?" Shadow questions, still not showing any form of emotion. Dark Gaia is making happy sounds for the first time he's been here as he pulls on Shadow's chest fur.

"Oh no one." I lie, leaving out the part that the baby is really Dark Gaia, because I know if Shadow found out that he was Dark Gaia, he would be required to turn him in to G.U.N. authorities. That organization's job is to destroy anything and everything that may harm the world. If anyone knows what Tails, Professor Pickle, Amy, and I know about Dark Gaia, they would exterminate the infant in an instant. But what only Professor Pickle and I know is that even though Dark Gaia is evil and brings the world darkness and destruction, he is a needed thing of the world. If he would cease to exist, we wouldn't have our nights anymore, and light would gain too much power and overpower the world. He helps maintain a balance between light and dark in our world.

"Well, that's just lovely." Shadow sighs, still not showing any emotion. Dark Gaia makes a happy cooing sound and continues to play in Shadow's chest fur. Shadow just grunts in response.

"Anyway, thanks, and have fun." I say, turning to leave. I then look at Shadow with a serious face. "And please, take care of yourself. Like I said, nobody wants to lose you, Shads."

Of course, no response as I walk off towards home. Chaos only knows what mess Chip has waiting on me. Hopefully he's just fallen asleep.


	5. A Light?

**Chapter Four: A Light?**

_**(Shadow's POV)**_

I watch in silence as Sonic runs off, leaving me with this infant that he's probably being too lazy to care for. That's how Sonic is lately though. His buddy, Tails tests out a new invention, something happens, and it ends up either neglected, or dumped on someone else (ie:_me) _until Tails makes an antidote, which usually takes weeks, if not months to get done. I already made it quite clear that I didn't want to take in this infant, that was probably babified by Tails' inventions, but being that the Faker wouldn't shut up about it, I took it in. I don't even know why else I did.

The infant makes happy sounds, playing in my chest fur and kicking his tiny feet. I close my house door and sigh, putting the infant on the couch and heading upstairs to my bedroom where I was to begin with. I just haven't really been in the mood for being around anyone, even this infant, and have just wanted to be isolated in my own thoughts. I've been this way for as long as I can remember. I feel lonely and no matter how hard I try to shake it off, I constantly feel depressed and empty inside.

It's not that I don't like Sonic and his pals; they are great comrades when I decide to come with them, and we all share some memories, both good and bad, although most of our memories are good even with Sonic and I's occasional arguments. They're all nice kids for the most part, and I try to act decent to them (unless Sonic annoys me like he just did, then not so much). But no one will ever compare to Maria. She was my very best friend, and I still regret that I never was able to save her. I _could _have saved her with perhaps a little more determination; perhaps one more attempt as using my Chaos Control to bust the glass of the escape pod, I could have saved he. But I didn't, and that fact still bothers if I wasn't created at all, then Maria might have lived. The whole reason G.U.N. invaded the Space Colony A.R.K. was because of my creation, and they felt I would be too dangerous. They wanted to exterminate me, but because Professor Gerald refused to put me in permanent containment, they went in to do it themselves. It has scarred me for life...I never got completely over the fact that it's my fault that my best friend was killed much before her time. She had her whole life ahead of her, and it was all ruined because of _me._

I try to not show those feelings to the others; they have their own problems to worry about. Sonic has to worry about keeping Mobius safe from Dr. Eggman and other baddies that may or may not be roaming around. Silver and Blaze have to worry about trying to get home after they both appeared back here shortly after Sonic Generations (they insist the Time Eater must have pulled them out of their correct time zone and they can't get back, even though Sonic's already taken care of the Time Eater.), Amy is trying to recover after Sonic decided to tell her to buzz off a few weeks ago, the Chaotix are too busy with their missions, Rouge has G.U.N. to deal with (as do I), and Knuckles has the Master Emerald to worry about. Going on about my feelings not only shows embarrassing weakness to them, but adds on to _their _ life's problems and adds on to _their _emotional plate. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if one of them decided to snap and do something crazy to themselves because I said my issues to them. So I just keep them in...but as the saying goes, when something is put off or ignored, it just gets larger.

I've hidden my emotional problems for years; ever since I came out of Prison Island. Though at first, I couldn't control myself and ended up pretty much going all evil on people, mainly because there was so much I didn't understand about myself. But now that that whole thing is straightened out, for the most part, I have been able to control my emotions about Maria. I pretended nothing was wrong when I was around Sonic and his friends, and acted as if I was over her. But all and all I wasn't and I was going home and thinking about her again, and spending the nights crying or lost in thought.

It's become worse over this past month. I quit eating because I didn't feel like it. I quit showering...Overall I quit caring about how I look. Once I sat gazing at my apartment window and almost just jumped down the 3 story apartment. But something kept me from doing that. I realized I didn't want to die; but I didn't want to live either. I'd gone through that thought many times. I be inches from it all being over and fear stops me.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the infant crying, presumably because he is alone. I sigh and come out of my bedroom, downstairs, and to the couch where the little infant lays, crying and kicking his little feet around. I pick him up, smelling an awful smell. His diaper is soiled. I sigh again and grab the bag that Faker left me. I pull out a diaper and baby wipes and set him on the floor. He silences and makes happy sounds as I change the diaper and put baby powder on his bottom. I then pick him back up, and he plays in my chest fur.

"Aba aba!" he says happily, cuddling up in my chest fur.

Although I look annoyed by expression, I somewhat feel it's kind of cute seeing him play in my chest fur. The infant soon yawns and falls asleep in my chest fur. I decide to get him somewhere to sleep.

Being that I don't have a baby bed, I decide to make one myself. I reach into the bag and pull out a purple, fuzzy blanket with teddy bears all over it and wrap it around the infant. I then go into my room, and set the little bundle on my nightstand, going over to my closet. I find a fairly large cardboard box; it was only a bit larger than a shoebox, but it would hold the little guy comfortably. I carefully put him in the shoebox, and he lays there, still asleep. I put him and the shoebox on the nightstand and get into my bed. I shut off the light again. I know I probably won't sleep, but I will at least have the lights off so the infant can sleep.

I look up at the ceiling for a little bit, my thoughts drifting back and forth between sadness about Maria, and anger about what Amy has done. She was the one who saw my problems, and she decided to blurt them out to the world. How dare she? I thought I could trust her, but I guess it goes to show you: trust no one. I sigh thinking of whether to address this problem to her or let it go. Eh, neither. I won't address it, but I certainly won't let it go; she has lost my trust now. It hurts to say that, being that I guess I had begun to develop something for her. I wouldn't call it love; I would call it a sense of trust and friendship. I'd had that with her for quite some time, which was why I would act nice to her most of the time, when I acted angry to others. I trusted her and viewed her as a friend. But her telling Sonic about my private life really has me irked.

I look back over at the infant. He looks cute laying there fast asleep in the shoebox, bundled up in his blanket. He is even snoring softly. Somehow, looking at him soothes me and somehow I am happy Faker gave him to me, even if he is probably a result of one of Tails' experiments. I manage to make a small smile to myself, and continue to watch him sleep. At some point I must have dozed off for the first time this week.


	6. Taken

**WARNING!**

**This chapter contains a fight scene where there is mention of blood. If this offends you, feel free to skip over those tidbits or skip this chapter entirely (though I don't recommend skipping the chapter since it is important to the plot, *hint-hint*).  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Taken**

_**Sonic's POV:**_

"Aba Abaaa!" Chip shouts, kicking his tiny feet as I put him in the crib.

"Chip, stop!" I shout, becoming a little bit irritated because I haven't been to sleep and it's now rolling on 3AM. "It's bed time, not play time! So hush and go beddy-bye!"

Chip refuses, for about the seventh time this evening. I've tried everything on him - feeding, rocking, changing his diaper, giving him extra blankets - and he just won't quit crying. I for one won't be able to sleep until he shuts up because the crying can be heard in every part of my house. I just wish he would just go to sleep, so I can as well.

"Abaa abaaaaaa!" Chip continues as I lay him in the crib.

I sigh, shaking my head, my head in my hands over the side of the crib. I look up when I see something move from the corner of my eye out the window.

The machine looks similar to one of Egg-Butt's Egg Pod machines that he sits himself in most times we , it's not him who is sitting in it -it's Midnight. Metal Sonic is sitting next to him with emotionless eyes. However, his eyes don't seem to shine near as evil or frightening as they once did. In fact, they show what seems like fear, which shocks me. In all the times that we've met, be it to battle or race, he's always had an emotionless, almost angry aura about his eyes. Something tells me that Midnight had decided to use him for whatever plan he has in progress. Midnight busts out my window and hovers the machine.

"Just hand over the baby and we won't have any problems." he says.

"There's no way in Chaos' name that I am going to just hand an infant to your evil hands." I growl back.

"Somehow I knew you would say that." Midnight says. "Luckily, I came well-prepared for something like this. I have something I have to do with that infant, and a certain Doctor would be pleased if I captured you as well. Metal, you know what to do."

"Yes, Master." Metal Sonic says, his robotic voice almost sounding as if he is possessed.

"What's the matter, are you too lazy to fight your own fights?" I say with a chuckle. "I've never seen you fight without using a robot or machine to help you. Nine times of ten the machines aren't even yours. They are directly from Eggman or his ideas. You are becoming almost exactly like the ol' Egghead!"

"Silence!" Midnight snaps. He points his finger at Metal Sonic. "Get that baby, and if that blue furball gives a problem, then knock him out. Don't overdo it, I still need him alive for my plans."

As soon as Midnight gave that command, Metal Sonic's eyes glow dark red and he lunges toward Chip. Chip, who is frightened, begins to holler and wail. I stand in the way; Chip's not going to go anywhere as long as I am still standing. Metal Sonic, however has been assigned an order and when he is assigned an order, he stops at nothing to fulfill it most of the time. Now more than most times, since I have a feeling that he is under some kind of control by Midnight. Metal Sonic activates his rocket pack and zooms towards me with speed rivaling my own. I stand to protect Chip and attempt to hit Metal with a Homing Attack. It hits its mark, but it doesn't do much damage at first. I attempt to land another Homing Attack, but this time, Metal swats me away with a harsh swat, sending me flying rather hard into the wall. Despite the pain in my side, and probably a broken rib or two, I get back up to protect Chip, who is hollering, clearly aware of what's going on.

I slam Metal Sonic into the wall after grabbing him. His eyes flash, but don't shut off totally. He then scratches me with his robotic claws, giving me deep slashes on my stomach and chest. I yelp in pain, trying to cover my wounds and stop the bleeding. However, I still keep going, and rush at Metal Sonic once more, ignoring the stinging pain of my wounds and the throbbing pain in my busted rib. Midnight chuckles.

"It's quite amusing seeing this." he snickers. "Even when you know that you are destined to fail, you constantly keep getting up and trying again. When will you learn that it's wise to stop when you know you've failed and escape with your life, than keep trying and die?"

"I haven't _failed _until I've stopped running, Midnight." I growl back. "Remember that. As long as I'm still running, I haven't failed anything."

"Hmph." Midnight huffs, looking away. "Your choice. If you want to die avoiding the inevitable it's on you. But I would rather have my life then die when I could have just stopped...you're pretty stupid."

"Never said I was the brightest one." I respond, just as Metal Sonic uses this distraction and slams me against the wall.

My vision goes blurry, but I still refuse to go down. I kick and punch in an attempt to break free but none of it does me any good. Metal has me pinned to the wall. He brings up his claws which are already stained with my blood from the previous slash he gave me, and slashes me again, this time across the face. I wince in pain but I don't dare show it to Midnight or Metal Sonic. I fall to my knees; the blood loss is getting to me. I know I am not going to hold out much longer and Metal Sonic doesn't look anywhere close to being defeated. I try to swing my fist to hit him again, but my vision is too blurry for me to see anything but a bunch of blobs. I am also beginning to feel lightheaded. I look at the ground, seeing a puddle of red on the blue carpet, which I am guessing to be my own blood. I fall backwards, banging my head on the wall. That force is just enough to cause me to black out. The last thing I hear is Chip wailing louder than I've ever heard him wail all day, and I feel myself being picked up by someone before I drift totally into unconsciousness...


	7. Dark

**Chapter Six: Dark**

**(Shadow's POV)**

I wake up at around 9 AM to the infant, who is now awake and crying in his little shoebox. He has kicked his blanket off of him and it now sits on the ground. I have no idea how long he has been there crying, but it must have been for awhile. I am not sure what time I actually fell asleep, but I haven't been asleep long, since I'm still just as tired as I was before I fell asleep. I get out of bed and grab the crying infant. His diaper is soiled and he is probably hungry by now. When I grab him, his crying slows to slight sobbing.

I head to the living room, and grab the baby bag. I pull out another diaper and change his diaper, and then look through the bag for some baby food. However, there is none even in the bag.

"Seriously, Faker?" I mumble to myself. "You hand me an infant, but you don't give any food for him? You know full well that I hate going to the store!"

I sigh, then look at the little infant, who is softly crying because he is hungry. I have no choice but to go to the store to get food for him, even though I really do not want to. Sighing, I set the infant back in his shoebox and get on my black leather jacket. I then pick the infant back up and head out the door. I am hoping that my jacket hides my current state, as I really didn't want to go out because of the fact that all of the Mobians would bring up the issue that I am far too skinny and they would not leave me alone. I've always hated it when people crowded me, staring at me as if I were some animal in a zoo for everyone to look at. Still, the baby needs food, so I have no choice but to go to the store. In the back of my mind, I am cursing at Sonic because of his stupidity of giving me an infant without food to go with it. What does he expect, for it to just starve?

Sighing, I walk out the door and into the morning sun. It is still early, and the grass is still full of morning dew. The little infant is still crying away, and I shove the little purple pacifier that was in his shoebox into his mouth so he will shut up. However, he just spits it out and continues to cry.

"Shh, I know that you're hungry." I say, trying to calm the infant down long enough so that I can get to the store. "I am going to the store to get you something to eat, okay?"

The little infant whimpers and kicks his tiny feet. I sigh and bounce him up and down in my arms. Slowly but surely, he calms himself down and looks at me, his green eyes still full of tears. I can't help but smile slightly at seeing those big eyes. Something about this little guy makes me feel new, like I have a new thing to live for. I poke his tiny nose and he giggles back. However, things are suddenly interrupted when my stomach growls loudly. I didn't have anything to eat since Wednesday, and it's now Sunday. Like I said before, I just didn't feel like eating, and I still don't feel like eating, so I simply let it go. I've become used to the growling and the empty feeling in my stomach.

The baby whimpers when he hears my stomach growl again, looking at me with concerned eyes for a second. He then yanks on my chest fur and looks into my ruby eyes. I push his hands off of me, and look down as my stomach growls again. The little infant looks at me again and then at my stomach, putting his ear on it to hear it growl. He closes his eyes.

"Let's get you to the store." I say, leaving him where he is as I walk to the store.

* * *

We are quickly in and out of the store, because like I said, I didn't want to go in the first place because I didn't feel like hearing every Mobian in the store be all in my face with concern. I simply grabbed some baby food and formula for the little infant and left. It took all of eight minutes to do that and get back home.

The little infant has not moved from where he was, listening to my stomach growl. Every so often when it would growl loudly, he would open his eyes and look at me. Most of the time, he has his eyes closed though.

I go over to the microwave and heat up a warm bottle of formula for the little guy. When it's ready, I try to give him the bottle of formula. He whimpers and pushes it away. He points to me, as if wanting me to drink it. However, I try again, hoping that the second time, he will eat. Nope. This time he throws the bottle up in the air, towards my mouth. I get hit with the nipple of the bottle., but catch it in my hands before it can come back down on the infant.

The infant kicks his tiny feet slightly, expecting me to drink the formula.

"No, you drink that, not me." I say, and give him the bottle. However, he shoves it right back to me. I sigh and set the bottle on the counter, looking at the little infant.

"Why won't you eat, Dark?!" I say in an annoyed tone.

The infant tilts his head at hearing his new name I gave him. I myself am even shocked I gave him a name. Well, I guess I had to call him something. Just "little guy" wouldn't work, now would it? Suddenly, my stomach growls again and the infant - whom I've now named Dark - reaches out for the bottle of formula. I give it to him, expecting him to perhaps eat i this time, but instead, he gives it to me.

"I don't feel like eating, if that's what you're trying to get across." I say. "I'm just fine. You, on the other hand need to eat something. I don't want you to have an upset tummy because you don't eat."

"Aba?" Dark says, sounding confused. He continues to try and give me the bottle. I sigh and give it back to him.

Dark, frustrated, throws the bottle on the floor and crosses his tiny arms. He then curls back up, listening to my stomach's growling. He whimpers a little bit.

Just as I'm about to bend over to pick up the mess, I hear the phone ringing. Not having the arms to get to it right now, I let the voicemail get it. It's probably a concerned Mobian or a prank call, which makes up 90 percent of my call history nowadays. The answering machine picks up:

"Hello, you've reached my house, but as you can see I am busy at the moment." my voicemail recording picks up. "Leave a message after the beep and I may or may not get back to you - depends on if your call's of importance or not. Good Day!"

BEEEEEP!

"Hey, Shadow, this is Tails calling." the voice on the other line, Tails says. "Sonic's gone! His carpet's full of blood, and Chip is also gone. I am really concerned that Midnight or Eggman might be cooking up some plan with them. I really need you to call me back as soon as you get this message, it's extremely urgent that you do, because I am not sure how long Sonic and Chip are going to last if they even are alive. Thank you. Goodbye."

_Sweet mother of Chaos..._ I think to myself.


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter Seven: The Plot Thickens**

As soon as I finish cleaning up the mess, I immediately call Tails back. I may not like the Faker, but I still don't want him to die in Midnight's evil hands. Knowing him, he won't let the faker live...Not as long as he continues to put up a fight like he always does. And if he's captured by Eggman it's even worse. Either way it is not a good scenario. I grab the phone and call Tails back. He immediately picks up.

"Prower Residence." he answers. He always answers that, since on most of everyone's caller IDs, my number comes up as UNKNOWN NUMBER. That's because I don't want everyone knowing my number and calling me 24/7...though some of them have found a way anyway, thus the numerous prank calls in my call history (most from Sonic or Silver because they have nothing else to do with their time on Saturdays).

"You asked me to call?" I say, picking up Dark, who had his hands up, wanting me to pick him up. He immediately makes happy sounds, but whimpers when he hears my stomach growl again.

"Yeah, thanks for calling." Tails says. "I need you to come over right away so we can discuss this"

" -"

Dark suddenly starts to holler, kicking his tiny feet around and crying.

"Shadow?" Tails questions. "Since when did you have a child?"

"Don't worry about it." I snap back. "Anyway, I'm on my way, goodbye."

I hang up the phone before Tails can say another word about the child. He probably knows full well who the child is, because he's the one who caused whomever the child truly is to become this way in the first place. Dark is still crying away like there's no tomorrow. He probably wants me to eat, or he's hungry, or all of the above, but I have more important things to worry about right now. I gather up some things for the day that Dark may need and put them into his baby bag, then sling him over my shoulder gently and run towards Tails' house, wanting to get there as soon as I can.

* * *

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

SLAM!

I open my eyes to the loud slam of the cell door and the click of the locks. I can barely see straight due to the huge amount of blood that I have lost thanks to Metal Sonic's claws. I still can't help but think that Metal Sonic is under some kind of control because of Midnight. I mean, even when he was evil, Metal never did anything that hurt me this bad. Sure, he'd given me a few scratches and whatnot, but he was always one of the least evil of Eggman's robots. His only problem was his undying jealousy, which drove him crazy. Mecha Sonic was the one who had the violence problem. Luckily for all involved, Mecha Sonic is supposedly dead someplace near the volcano and out of everyone's ways for now.

Trying to get my breathing under control, I make out that I am in a barred cage within a base that is similar to Eggman's. I see Midnight walking outside of the cage, checking on me. Metal Sonic is standing, leaned against the wall, his claws still stained with my blood. I growl at Midnight when he looks at me.

"Heh, looks like you're not such a "Mr. Tough Hedgehog" anymore, now are you, "Hero of Mobius"?" Midnight seems to enjoy seeing me contained in a cage, beaten almost to death. My wounds hurt, but I decide not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me whimper. I close my eyes, not saying a word as I turn my back to him.

"Bet you're wondering where Chip is." Midnight continues. "Well, don't you worry. He's just fine. Didn't hurt him at all. He's just caged up until we can get the other baby."

"What on Mobius would you want with Chip and Dark Gaia?!" I growl back.

"There's plenty I can do with them." Midnight continues. "Remember that they are the controllers of dark and light. Without them, light and darkness themselves would cease to exist. They also hold Light and Dark Energy, both of which are far more powerful than you guys' weak Chaos Energy. I can do so much more with those energies and go so much further in my plans if I harness their energy instead of yours or Shadow's or anybody else's. Their hidden energy -or should I say forces - would probably put Chaos himself to shame...that is, if the full extent of it is discovered and if I can combine it in just the right way, which I am certain I am capable of doing. Since they are babies, it's a lot easier to be able to get their full forces, since they have no control over its release. Just do something to aggravate them, and their force increases. Thus, I had to capture you as well. All I have to do is do some hurtful things to you, aggravate Chip and VIOLA! I can harness his Light Gaia Force. That's where Metal Sonic here came into play - "

"Where is Chip?!" I demand, glaring at Midnight.

"I told you...he's caged up, and that's all you need to know." Midnight snaps. "He isn't getting any energy drained until I get Dark Gaia. But I have a feeling, with you held captive, he'll just come to me."

"How are you so sure on that?" I ask.

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Midnight says, then gestures to a purple crystal ball which is in the center of the room. He puts his hand on it, mumbling incoherent language. Slowly a picture fades into view on the ball of Shadow, holding Baby Dark Gaia. He appears to be running. To...Tais' house?

"I've been tracking Dark Gaia all day, since you turned him into a baby." Midnight continues. "Your idea of getting Shadow out of his depression by giving him the baby seems to be working. The two are developing a close bond. Too bad it isn't going to last. Shadow will likely sink back into his depression hole...and probably even deeper than he was. That is...if he even miraculously survives the plans I have in mind."

He chuckles to himself, seeming to have a plan set up, and a plan that nobody but himself will know the full extent of. I give a glare as he walks out of the room, letting him know that I will get out of this. After all, I am Sonic The Hedgehog. I am the Hero of Mobius, and I will always make it through anything and everything that is thrown at me. And he is no exception to that. I may be in a tight spot now, but I know Shadow won't let Midnight get Gaia. I think this to myself as I look at the image on the crystal ball, which is still showing Shadow and baby Dark Gaia.

"I know that Midnight's plans will fail..." I mumble to no one in particular as I sit in my cell, trying to ignore my anger rising due to being constrained. "No matter what, all evil doer's plans fail...as long as I am still breathing."


End file.
